Visualization through common obscurants such as fog, rain, smoke and haze represents a difficulty in many fields, including for example commercial aviation, transportation and shipping, military surveillance and targeting systems. Current imaging technology relies on light amplification, thermal imaging, digital image processing and various combinations of these and related technologies to increase visualization through various obscurants. The inherent limitation of these technologies is related to their ability to utilize only the visual data that they can acquire, as they are for the most part passive. Current active systems (systems which provide illumination) operate at a wavelength that is not eye-safe, which significantly restricts their application areas.